New Comers and Old Friends
by writer2be812
Summary: What happens when Edward doesn't return to his family after he goes astray from the eating habits Carlisle has inforced. Alice has a vision that changes the lives of her family. But will this stranger be as welcome as they thought. First FanFic. Review.
1. The Begining

I shivered involuntarily, why did I have to live in the coldest place on earth? Well, maybe it wasn't the coldest place on earth, but it was close, it was Forks, Washington. After my mother died I moved here to live with my father, Charlie Swan. I loathed being here with everything in my heart. It was very different here than it was in Arizona, where I lived with my mother. It was more peaceful here than there, but sometimes the silence was too much to handle. My dad was either at work or in front of the T.V., watching a game. He isn't much of a talker to begin with, but Renee, my mother, dying, it has gotten worse. He sometimes doesn't even say anything. I don't really mind, I haven't wanted to talk either. When I got here my dad enrolled me in Forks High School, the smallest school known to man. He bought me a truck so he didn't have to drive me around, I didn't mind because I'd rather walk than be dropped off at school in the cruiser. He even set me up with a job, if I wanted it, at the camping supplies store, which I graciously took. I needed to start saving up for college. The owner's son, Mike, was always asking me out on a date, that I would patiently decline every time. It's not like Mike isn't cute or anything, he is actually pretty cute in that preppy kind of way, he is just completely annoying, that's all.

"Bella, dear, you can go home now if you want to. We have it here." Mrs. Newton, my boss, called breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thanks Mrs. Newton, I think I'll go. I should get home, I have some studying to do before I go to bed." I said, pulling off my bright orange smock and heading for my bag in the back room. "See you tomorrow", I called as I trudged out of the store. I pulled my jacket closer as I stepped out into the rain. I half walked, half ran to my truck and climbed into the warm cab. I put the keys in the ignition and tried to start the car but it just sputtered and failed. Great, just great! I sighed and climbed back out of the truck. Charlie was still at work so no way was I going to get a ride from him. I looked wearily back at the store. I sighed, deciding that it wasn't that long of a walk home. Who knew it would be a lot longer than I thought.

It was already dark when I started my walk through the streets and it seemed to get darker every step. I had never walked home this late before and the already desolate town seemed empty. I seemed really nervous tonight because the slightest noise caused me to jump. I don't know why I was so scared though, because this was one of the most boring towns on the face of the earth. I repeated this to myself over and over, and it helped somewhat. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I screamed but was muffled by a hand over my mouth.

"Shh. Shh. Don't scream", the figure pleaded. I ceased my screaming and found that I was face to face with a beautiful creature. Possibly the most beautiful person I have seen in my life. "Now that's better", he cooed. " I just saw you walking by yourself and decided such a beautiful young lady shouldn't be walking alone at night when there are very dangerous things out there." The last part he said with a serious tone.

I laughed. "Danger? In Forks? Now that's funny." I said as I kept walking leaving him still standing behind me.

"You'd be surprised", he muttered, falling into step with me again with ease. What was he talking about?

"So are you going to protect me?" I said jokingly.

"Quite the contrary, miss. See the reason I know about said dangers is because, much to your dismay, I am the danger", he said solemnly.

"What-" I started to say, but before I could finish he was in front of me and I could feel a sharp pain in my neck. I could feel my blood being sucked from my body and I knew my life was ending and I would never see Charlie again or anyone else for that matter. But, then something happened, the sucking stopped and some one was flinging him off me. By the many voices I could hear I realized that there was more than one person there. I could faintly here the screams ripping from my attacker's throat and the warmth of a fire on my skin. Then things went black and I coiled in pain.

"Can we save her?" I heard a female voice say wearily.

"No, there is too much venom. She has no choice now." An older male voice answered sadly.

I heard another male voice call enthusiastically from a distance "Looks like we have a new family member."

"Oh shut up Emmett." Called the female voice. And then everything went dead. Was I dying? No, this hurt to bad to be dying. My body ached in so much pain it was unbelievable. I felt like I was dying, but the end wasn't coming fast. I felt my heart slowing and the blood in my veins ceasing to flow. Every now and then I would let out ripping screams, not like anyone could hear me, but then the spot where it hurt would be cooled and it would feel better. I don't know why this was happening. It felt like I was asleep for days, but why wasn't I dying? Was I being punished for something? If so, some one was a very cruel person. After what seemed like forever, I felt my heart stop and knew I was dead. But then something completely unexpected happened, my eyes opened.

I gasped. "I'm alive." I muttered to myself, astonished.

"Not exactly", a voice said from a few feet away. I jumped at the sound and really noticed where I was. I looked around; I was lying on a crimson colored bed in the middle of a room with coal black walls. One wall was covered completely with one huge window and another wall was covered with shelves of books. It was a beautiful room all in all. Then I noticed the person staring at me intently.

"Um…what?" I stuttered.

"Well we need to talk. But to start, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this…" he paused and gestured a group of people walking in as if he had called them, "is my family." The group of people was unbelievably beautiful, but they didn't look alike at all. Each one of them was completely different. There were three females and three males. But something was drawing them together, something that made them a family.

Carlisle cleared his throat bringing me out of thought. "This is Esme, my wife." He said gesturing to a blond woman with a motherly heart-shaped face. She waved. "This is Rosalie and Emmett." He continued gesturing to a beautiful blond with a body any model would die for. Standing next to her, with his arm around her waist was a tall, bulky male with dark brown hair; he looked like an over-grown child. He must have been the one that had made that comment before. He waved anxiously at me while the blond, Rosalie, looked annoyed and just huffed. "And this is Alice and Jasper." He finished, gesturing to a small pixie like female with black, short, spiky hair. She was practically jumping up and down. Beside her, holding her hand, was a quiet blond, he just smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. "Well you know all of our names, now what is yours dear?"

I stumbled. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said softly.

He smiled warmly at me. "Well Bella, we need to talk about what has happened." I knew this was coming. I wanted to know. But then again I didn't. But I guess I'm going to find out either way.

"Okay." I said shakily.

"Well, Bella, lets start with the attack. Do you know what that…_thing_ was?"

"No…"

"I don't know how to say this, but Bella, we are vampires. Your attacker wasn't like us though. He drinks human blood, where as we only drink from animals. My daughter Alice", He paused gesturing back to the little pixie girl, " can see the future and saw you getting attacked and we came to save you. But, we were too late, there was too much venom and it spread too quickly, I'm sorry dear but you are a vampire as well."

I just sat there, my wide eyes flying from person to person, landing on Carlisle sitting right in front of me. I laughed. "Nice guys. Okay, the joke is over. Now can some one tell me what _really _happened?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is no joke. We really are vampires and so are you." He said this statement with complete sincerity and I had a horrible feeling that he was telling the truth. I shook my head. No, this can't be possible. But how else to you explain the fact I'm still alive? Well, I guess he is right. I got up off the bed, with 6 pairs of eyes following me, and walked over to the mirror. I gasped at the sight; I didn't even recognize the person staring back at me. I had perfect curves and my face was more heart-shaped than before. I was awfully pale, and then I saw my eyes and took a step backwards. My eyes were a light crimson color, unlike the deep brown they were before. I looked like _them. _I knew that they were telling me the truth.

"No." was all I could whisper. What about Charlie? He probably thinks I'm lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I collapsed and started to sob, but no tears were coming. Why was this? Why couldn't I cry? I ceased to sob, confusion overcoming me.

Carlisle must of sensed my confusion and offered me a hand up, which I took graciously. "Bella, sit down" he offered patting the bed beside him and continued when I sat down, "there are some things you need to know about our kind. Well first, we cannot cry." He paused and I nodded my head for him to go on. "We cannot sleep either. We actually don't have to breathe either. We also cannot go out in sunlight…" I nodded my head; I remember books that said that vampires would turn to dust in the sunlight. But he interrupted my thoughts and continued " Not for the reasons you are probably thinking. We do not turn to dust or anything like that". Oh. "We. Um. The best way to put it is that we sparkle." I stifled a laugh. "I know it sound ridiculous but its true. We cannot go out in sunlight in the presence of humans, or we will be discovered, and that would be very bad Bella. But that conversation is for another time. But I would like to ask you a question."

I nodded my head. "Okay, shoot."

"Would you like to stay with us and be apart of our family? If not it is totally understandable. If you do live with us, you would have to attend school like the rest of my children and follow our eating habits. If you do not want to stay, I at least insist on you staying until you have your new abilities under control." While he finished I looked around to everyone's anxious eyes, except Rosalie of course and couldn't help but smile. I was being offered a family, a kind of family that I never really had. And at the price of what, school and eating habits I was going to certainly follow anyways? I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head and everyone, with the exception of Rosalie, was smiling. The pixie girl, I mean, Alice, was jumping up and down wildly.

Emmett came over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. But my bones did not crush, like any human's bones would, the hug actually felt nice. "Welcome to the family, sis." He smiled widely and I could have sworn I heard Rosalie scoff.

"Emmett, put her down now." Scolded Esme. She smiled sweetly at me as Emmett released me. She came over and gave me a gentle hug. "Welcome to the family sweetheart. It's so nice to have a new family member since… Well never mind, we are just glad you are here with us. You have no idea how scared I was that you weren't going to make the change." She released me and walked back over to Carlisle's side and took his hand in hers.

Alice bounced over to me and hugged me tightly. "We are going to have so much fun shopping together!" Everyone laughed at this and she let me go and resumed her original position. Jasper just mumbled something of a welcome. But when it was Rosalie's turn, she just muttered something under her breath that no one could here. Oh well, you can't be liked by everyone I guess. I sighed. I was happy.

Carlisle cleared his throat again bring everyone's attention. "Um, Bella. If you experience anything out of the normal, please let me know. We have a streak for powers in this household and it is very possible you have one as well."

"Powers?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Yes, powers. See my daughter, Alice, can see the future. My son, Jasper, can manipulate people's emotions. Emmett has super strength, as you already could tell." I looked over at Emmett, who was smiling sheepishly at me. I just laughed to myself. " Esme has the power to love unconditionally." Carlisle said smiling at his wife. He squeezed her hand and continued. "Rosalie has overwhelming beauty and I have the ability to with stand human blood." He laughed and said, "It kind of comes in handy to be a doctor." I smiled and nodded. I haven't known them for long, but I could already feel like I was apart of their family. "So Bella just let me know if something strange is going on. Okay?" I nodded my head. "Well I ought to be getting to the hospital soon, so I will be seeing you later." He said as he got of the bed and walked to the door. " Bye everyone" he called before we heard the front door close.

"Well Bella. I'm guessing we need to find you a room." Esme said and turned to Alice. "Alice, will you take her to her new bedroom, please." Alice nodded. I got up from the bed and walked over to Alice. She took my hand in hers and stared walking towards the door.

"Follow me Bella, after we go eat we can go get you some new stuff for your bedroom." She said cheerily.

"Eat?"

"Yes silly, we can't have you going around humans being thirsty."

"Humans?"

"Yes now stop doing that please. We shouldn't get much because we have to be moving soon anyways. But we will just get some sheets and blankets and stuff like that."

"Move? Why?" She sighed and looked at me. I knew why. It was my fault. They had to move because of me. I couldn't help but frown.

"Oh Bella, don't feel bad. We didn't like it here very much anyways. We are going to move to our old house in Alaska near our friends. There we can take off a couple years of school, so you can get use to the whole vampire thing. It was decided before you even woke up dear. I promise." She smiled at me and I couldn't be sad. "Lets get a move on so we can go hunt. The sooner we hunt, the sooner we go shopping!" She chirped.

"Hunt?" I asked, scared.

"Yes, hunt. Now lets go." And with that she pushed open the door to my new room. I gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were a royal, almost navy blue. Again, one of the walls was a full window, but it had black curtains pulled over it. There were CDs and books lining the walls. In the middle of the room sat a black leather couch. This must have been a lounge of some sort before I came. I looked over at Alice and she had a sad smile on her face. Was I missing something? Why was she so sad? Her voice scared me out of my thoughts. "I guess we will have to get a bed as well." She turned away from me and I saw her back hunch like she was sobbing.

"Alice?" I asked in a whisper, but I knew she could hear me. She looked up to me with weary eyes and just shook her head as if telling me not to ask, her head dropping again. So I obliged and just let it go. But then it hit me. "Alice," I said a little bit louder, "why would I need a bed if I cannot sleep?" She lifted her head with a smile that lit up her face.

"Oh, you'll find reasons", she chuckled. I kind of cocked my head at her in confusion. Then it hit me and if I were human I'd probably be about as red as a tomato. Thank goodness for those vampiric traits.

"But I have no one to have those _reasons _with Alice." I said sadly.

"Oh but you will." She said with a smile and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait…What… What aren't you telling me Alice?" I called after her.

"Nothing Bella, I'm hurt that you would suggest that I would hide something from you." She said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay Alice. I trust you. But I'll let you know now. I _hate _surprises." I said making pace with her.

"Oh Bella, how naive you are dear." She had stopped. We were back at the room we started at. It must be her and Jasper's room. She swung the door open, startling Jasper who was lying on the bed reading. The sheets were a gold color now. They must have changed them. Alice walked into what looked like a whole other room. "Bella! Come here please." I smiled sheepishly at Jasper and followed Alice into the room. I stopped at the door and gasped. It was like a whole mall in here. The walls were filled with shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, shoes, and purses. Everything was sorted by color and season. I was highly impressed. "Bella what size are you…wait never mind. I know what will fit you." She said more to herself than me. She disappeared behind a wall and came back with some dark blue skinny jeans and a button up royal blue plaid cowboy type shirt in one hand. In the other hand she had a pair of black ballerina flats. It was a pretty cute outfit. She gave me the clothes and instructed me to go to the bathroom to shower and change. The bathroom was huge, covered in marble. I slipped into the shower and the warm water felt good on my skin. After a half an hour Alice came in and warned me to get out or she would come in there and get me herself. I turned the water off after she left and pulled a towel tight around my body. Then I realized that I didn't have any clean underwear. As if on queue, Alice popped the door opened enough to hold out a black lace bra and matching underwear. "They aren't used, promised." She said, laughing, as I took them.

"Thanks Alice." I said smugly. She just laughed and shut the door. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked presentable enough. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice smiled and said something about her knowing it would be perfect.

"Now Bella lets go. We must go hunting so I can take you shopping!" She pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. The rest of the house was just as beautiful as the rooms. I felt bad that we wouldn't be here long. But I'm sure the house in Alaska was just as beautiful as this one. "Bella!" Alice whined. "I have been calling your name for the past two minutes. _Lets go!_"

"Okay Alice, sorry." I whined back at her. She laughed and walked out the front door and headed towards a yellow Porsche. "Is… is… is that _your_ car Alice?" I stuttered and she nodded. I climbed in the car, still dazed. She turned the radio on to my favorite station and couldn't help but smile. She pulled out of the long winding driveway and got onto the interstate. Her speed was slightly scaring, reaching 100mph. "So where exactly are we going to go hunting?" I asked her as I fingered the bottom of my shirt.

"We are going to Canada, they have been having a bear problem and I though we'd help them out", she joked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Okay, but we are going to Canada. I love hunting there, its beautiful. Oh and Bella we aren't going back to the house. We are going straight to Alaska after we are done shopping. Everybody is already on the way up there."

"Oh, okay. That sounds like fun. But don't they need help with the furniture?"

"Our house up in Alaska is already furnished. So there is no problem, don't worry."

"Okay."

The ride took only a few hours and we chatted happily the whole way. I learned that Alice was the one that found Jasper and told him that he was going to go live with the Cullens. I also learned that Rosalie only resented me because she hasn't seen Emmett that happy in a long time and she is just a bit jealous. When we pulled into a dirt road I noticed we were here. Alice stopped the car and got out. I followed in suit. It truly was beautiful. I could hear a waterfall in the distance. Then an enriching smell crossed my nose. It was simply mouthwatering. I looked at Alice and she nodded at me. "Let your instincts take over Bella. It will just come to you, promise."

I nodded and ran towards the scent that was teasing my nose. I came to a clearing and found a mountain lion feeding on its prey. It barely even noticed me before it was too late and my body was on its, sinking my teeth into its neck. The warm blood tasted wonderful running down my throat. I finished off the lion just as Alice appeared beside me. "Interesting…" was all she whispered and disappeared, claiming she still had some hunting to do. So I moved on to find more to drink. I settled on a couple does to satisfy my thirst and went to find Alice. I found her standing above a grizzly. When she noticed me she looked up and smiled wide. "Hey Bella. You done?" I nodded my head and we made our way back to the car. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. It was nearly midnight. Alice insisted we stay the night at a hotel some where in North Dakota, even though we couldn't sleep, people would find it weird seeing two young girls driving around in the middle of the night.

I thought the worst was over. But about 6:00am the next morning Alice was jumping up and down on my bed. "Bella we have to leave now if we are going to be there when the doors open. I have some clothes in my bag for you. Now get dressed _now._"

"What do you mean when the doors open? Where are we going Alice?"

"The Mall of America, the biggest mall in the nation, of course" I shuddered at the smile that played on her lips.

"Do we have to Alice?" I whined.

"Get dressed **now** _Isabella Marie Cullen._ Or I will dress you myself.

"Okay, Okay. I get it is. I'm getting dressedcalm down."

"Good choice." She chirped. I found the clothes she had for me in her bag. There was a multi-colored baby doll dress and some hot pink leggings and she told me to just wear the same flats. I quickly got dressed without complaint. "Now come on Bella, we are going to be late." We went downstairs with our stuff and checked out. Outside it was cloudy. Apparently Alice planned this all out around the weather. I scoffed at her and climbed in the car, shaking my head. About two and a half hours later we pulled into the parking lot of the Mall of America and by the clock on the dashboard it was 9:52am and the mall opened at 10:00. I sighed as Alice bounced out of the car happily. "Lets go Bella." She practically screamed at me. This was going to be a really long day.


	2. Author

**Author's Note:**

**By the way**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters I only twist them around. **

**I only own my characters but they haven't shown up yet**

**So never mind.**

**ALSO…**

**I will not add more chapters without reviews to encourage me.**

**So, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'm also trying to find a Bella power. Have any suggestions? Let me know and I'll pick the one I like the most and use it in the story.**

**I won't be adding for a while because I'm swamped with class schedules and such. But I promise I'll write whenever I can and post A.S.A.P…**

**That's if I get enough reviews. **

**Have a fun week. I'll let you guys have the 2****nd**** chapter in a couple days.**


	3. Shopping

**Update on reviews:**

**Thanks for your advice.**

**And to answer Kaylee1038, I know that Mall of America isn't near Alaska. Alice and Bella were hunting somewhere in Canada and Alice dragged Bella back to Minnesota to the mall before heading to Alaska. The family is moving there while Alice and Bella are gone. **

**And sorry about the first chapter being a little fast, I just wanted to get a lot of information in. I'm slowing down now. Promise.**

"_Lets go Bella." She practically screamed at me. This was going to be a really long day._

I sighed, as I looked up at the humongous mall, it really was going to be a long day. I trudged after Alice, who was skipping ahead of me. She was way too hyper sometimes it was almost sickening, but I loved her and she wasn't too bad most of the time. We got to the doors just as they were opening and the crowd that surrounded them pushed their way in. I laughed to myself as I watched a mother wrangle her five children, whom were running around in circles around her. I almost felt bad for her, but she has something I never will, children, and a family of her own. I loved my family, I did, but I'll never be able to have children. Though I think Emmett is enough of a kid to be everybody's child. I laughed to myself and Alice cocked her head at me. I just shook my head, telling her not to ask. She smiled, taking my hand and pulled me along behind her. 

"First we have to go over here," she said, pulling me into the store. We spent about an hour in the store and walked out with about half the store. I don't see how she could do it. She just walked around grabbing things off the racks adding it to the pile in her arms. That little girl had almost every store employee following her around with arms full of clothes. Some of the clerks would ask her if she wanted them to put the clothes in a dressing room and she would just shake her heard, saying she knew they'd fit. I didn't even want to look as they rung up the clothes. I knew the price would outrageously high without even having to look, so I didn't. I just busied myself looking at some clothes. They were pretty cute clothes, but I knew Alice had the perfect clothes picked out for me. She always knew what she was doing. We shuffled out of the store and were forced to take our bags to the car. Then she told me we were far from done, and by the time we were done here, I would have a closet like hers. I shuddered involuntarily. I loved my sister and if I stopped her now it would just break her heart. So I would keep up the charades, just for her.

"_BELLA!_" She screamed at me impatiently "Lets _go_. We don't have all day!" She was making a B-line for the mall and going a little more than human pace. I laughed and ran, at a human pace, to catch up to her. She kept saying that if I was going to be a Cullen, I had to _dress like a Cullen_. This statement was quite scary coming from a little pixy looking girl. The thing was, she wasn't kidding, and that was what scared me the most about it. She pulled on my hand, grabbing my attention. We had entered the mall and she proceeded to pull me through the crowd of people. "We have to go to my favorite store, Bloomingdale's." was all she said. We stopped in front of one of the biggest stores I had seen in my life. I looked around, amazed. I had never really been to a decent-sized mall, so this was like major overload for me. The walls and floors were filled with racks of colorful clothing. Then, something caught my eye. There it was, the most beautifully simple dress I had ever seen. It was a deep green and flowed to the floor with grace. It cinched right below the bust line and flowed out. Alice saw me gawking at the dress and nodded. "Wow Bella," she paused, amazed "that dress would look absolutely _amazing_ on you. Lets get it." She started to walk over to the dresses.

"But where am I going to wear it to Alice? I don't need that dress." I said, following her.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella_. Every girl _needs _a formal dress in her closet. Now don't argue, you won't win." She smiled, beaming. I shrugged, oh well, maybe she was right. Alice decided that she would get a dress for Rose and herself. Her dress was about knee length and it flowed from yellow to a pretty pink color. It would most definitely look amazing on her. Rose's dress had to be the prettiest though. It was empire waist and would flow to her feet. It was a crème color with blue and pink flowers on it. 

After, Alice went around the store grabbing things she claimed I needed in my wardrobe. I followed in suit and actually picked out some really cute clothes too. I picked out this one outfit; it was a dark blue, v-neck tunic and some dark skinny jeans. She saw my choice and with a sniffle, said I was growing up so fast. Then, I decided I wanted to play a prank on Alice. 

"Whatever you are planning on doing, don't." She called over her shoulder while she was looking at some painfully high, high heels. I hope she wasn't planning on getting those for me. I hate the fact she is psychic; there is no point in surprises with her. So I went along with my plans, contrary to Alice's warning. I decided that I was going to pay a sales clerk to tell Alice to leave the store immediately because they don't get stock until next week and she needs to save some of the clothes for everybody else. That poor sales clerk, I probably shouldn't have done it. But it was too irresistible not to. Alice went ballistic on the girl. Then I felt _really_ bad. I had never seen her that angry before and I don't want to see it again. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and headed towards the cash register. She only had about three bags worth of clothes, including the three dresses. She then proceeded to yell something about losing a very important costumer as she stomped out of the store, dragging me behind he. When we passed the sales clerk I slipped her another hundred, hoping Alice wouldn't catch it. I'd tell her later, when there are not so many witnesses to my murder. 

"Oh, the _nerve _of them!" Alice huffed when were out of the store. "How _dare _they!" This was becoming quite funny, but I had to hold my composer. I couldn't lose my cool, or she'd find out about my prank. "I will never shop there again. Ha. That's what they deserve. I was the one keeping their store _alive_! Oh well, their loss."

After that Alice dragged me in and out of store after store, that I actually felt tired. I had never walked so much in my life. It was nearly eight o'clock at night and Alice didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. It really got bad when she decided that she wanted to drag me in and out of _dressing rooms_. What happened to knowing everything would fit? Alice just simply said that is more _fun_ to make me _model_ the clothes. I think; if ever saw a dressing room again, it would be too soon. She'd laugh as I groaned every time she made me try something on. Then, suddenly, after we stepped out of a store, she stopped with a wide grin on her face. 

"Bella?" She asked wickedly.

"Yes…?" I was terrified now.

"Oh Bella! Don't look so terrified. I'm not going to **bite**." She paused, laughing at her joke. "We only have _one more _store to go to, and then we'll be done and we can leave."

"Finally", I sighed. "What store is it?"

"Oh you'll see." She said in a singsong voice. I just raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Come on, let's go!" She chirped pulling me after her.

After today I wouldn't be surprised, if I were human, she would of pulled my arm out of socket several times. I was deep in thought when yet another pull on my arm forced my attention up. I saw the sign above the door and my eyes got wide. We were going into Victoria's Secrets. I had _never_ gone in here before. Alice turned to see my face and laughed hysterically. I narrowed my eyes at her, which made her laugh even harder. I stopped and stood my ground

"Oh Bella!" Alice whined, pulling on my arm. "It's not going to be _that_ bad. I promise, if you come in, I won't make you try anything on. Okay?" She pleaded with wide, puppy dog eyes. I hunched over and gave in. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Thank you Bella!" She squealed at me, taking my hand and skipping into the store.

We looked around for a while. To be honest, if I were human, I would have been about as red as a tomato. There were some things that were just _too_ much. But Alice managed not to make it worst like she said she wouldn't. There was some really cute stuff there too. But then I remembered, I had no one to wear these things for. I didn't know why Alice brought me in here in the first place. But apparently I needed cute bras and underwear for myself. 

"Hey Bella, go pick out some underwear over there in the bins, get about 10 or so. I have some things I have to get while I'm here." She said with a wink. I laughed nervously. I did _not _want to know about my siblings' private affairs. I made my way over to the underwear bins and started picking through them. There were some really cute ones in there. I settled on two pairs of sporty hipster shorts, one was lime green and the other had the PINK logo on it. Then I saw these turquoise lace boy shorts that were too cute. I also picked out three pairs of hip-huggers in different colors. I went conservative and got two blue and yellow no-shows panties. Then, I did something I never thought I would. I picked out three really cute lace _thongs_. When Alice came back she saw my choices and approved. Then she pulled out something for me. It was a bra and boy short set and it was really cute. It was zebra print with red silk lining. 

"Hey, I got some pajamas for you too," she paused, noticing my confusion. She leaned in to explain, "They aren't to sleep in, just something for lounging around the house in. I got some really cute boxer shorts and tank tops and a couple sleepers. You know. But I bought them already, because we really should be going. Oh! I got some really hot bathing suits and bras for you too. But you will have to wait to see those when we get home though. Here, lets go ring these up so we can go. Carlisle called and it sounded urgent, I don't know what it could be, he won't tell me and I didn't see anything." She rushed over to the register to pay for the underwear and hurried out of the stores. I wonder what could be wrong. Was some one hurt? No, vampires can't get hurt. 

We made it back to the car and successfully shoved all the bags in the car with little room left. I decided not to tell Alice of my little prank, I knew it wasn't a good time. The ride home was very quiet. It was almost weary, if not for when ever I looked over Alice, she had this huge grin on her face. It looked more like a fake smile though, like she was trying not to worry me. She knew about as much as I did, I was sure, because she looked really uneasy. The silence was broke with a loud sigh from Alice.

"I'm sorry it's so quiet Bella." She said quietly, looking at me.

"It's okay Alice, really."

"It's just," she paused, looking back out the window, a distant look on her face. "It is just really weird not knowing what is going on. I must be having a vision problem. I don't know what is wrong with me. The only thing it could be is…" Her eyes got wide. "No…" she whispered the last part. 

"What is it Alice?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Bella." She shook her head and kept driving. After that, I noticed the car speed up. She was hurrying, she knew something and I don't think I really wanted to know, the way she was keeping it quiet. 

With going at about twice the speed limit, we arrived at this huge mansion. I assumed that this was our house. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes, Rose's BMW convertible, and Emmett's Jeep. Then, I saw a car that I had never seen before. I wonder whose car it is. When I looked over at Alice her eyes were wide. She didn't say anything as she climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. I was worried about her, I had never seen her so, so _quiet_. I followed, as she opened the door. We entered the living room and there were seven pairs of eyes on us, five I recognized and two that I did not. 

A gasp escaped Alice's lips. "No…" was all she could say before she turned and ran out the door.

**Dun. Dun. Dun.** **Who could it be? You guys probably already figured it out. Hahaha. It's obvious. I know. I am SO, SO, **_**SO**_**, sorry for such a late update. Things have just come up lately. I hope this chapter was a little slower. Leave me more reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an author note. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you and my stories. I just recently got a new charger for my laptop and I will be returning to all of my stories and try to finish them the best I can. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me. **


End file.
